furiaaeternalisfandomcom-20200215-history
Faeries
The Fae are a group of small humanoids who grow much slower than humans can, but hold similar proportions. They are as tall as the Dwarves, but as slender as the Elves. The most reckless and the most emotional race of all the Mislan, Fae are seen as the best musicians around, great trailblazers and the most skilled thieves. While society looks at them and sees a peaceful, calm and polite people, many Fae work in red-light businesses. The rest of Fae that society sees are farmers and ranchers, traveling merchants, housekeepers '''and '''servants, and ' jewelers'. They have been known to live up to the age of 150, while reaching maturity at the age of 26. They often wield curved swords made for cutting, long, thin daggers for throwing and stabbing, or long lances and polearms while riding atop Warhorns, deer specially bred as mounts. Physical Appearance Faeries generally have fair skin, but tans and darker shades are not uncommon to find.Their eye colours are famous for taking almost any shade and hue, from black and white, to pinks, light blues, greens, and even oranges. Additionally, their intermingling with Demons over the ages are expressed in the form of slit pupils and bat-like leathery wings. Faerie skin is naturally very smooth, and soft, and their hair is soft, if usually messy. Faeries have a wide variety of wing types appearing within their population, both bat-like wings and insectoid wings are common, shared with their partially Demonic ancestors, while avian wings have been known to rarely appear on those with angelic admixture. They have an average wingspan of 1.70, with avian wings being generally larger with a wingspan of 2.25. Faerie upper canines are slightly elongated and their molars are more dense than human molars are. Fae find it hard to maintain a proper facial hair. Renown Skilled craftsmen, Fae jewelry is highly-valued and sought after. Their dexterity and grasp of geometry is beyond what any other race can claim as a whole, and can create intricate decorations with high precision. For this reason, their maille is sought after for its light weight and solid protection. Intricate design work on weapons, such as religious etchings, or personal tattoos are also highly valued faerie services. Fae are also often hired as tutors in mathematics and arts, and as a result, most Fae are educated to some degree, and can be one of the only races to claim to have a system of mandatory public education. Culture and Society The Fae are a quite reserved and welcoming society. They will not often reproach someone for their behaviours, but most will look down on those who act in a rude or overly selfish manner. Fae have lived on Farirodel as long as the Elves have existed and offer peaceful relations between all other races. Their culture is quite closely tied to nature, and as such, families have strong ties to the land, often protecting, maintaining and passing down large homesteads for their families. As a society, the Fae have no government that binds them together, they simply live with their families and adhere to the laws of the Divaeli government. The Divaeli council is quite inclusive and has no leader; therefore, the people under their rule are quite independent and enjoy many freedoms and live in a mix of races, religions and holidays. A traditionally Faerie holiday is Sea Candle Day, the floating of bone candles at sea to commemorate the new year and to honour and thank their ancestors and deceased family members. While they are Divaeli, they do not all enjoy the wealth and power that so many associate with the winged beings. Many Fae live in less than comfortable conditions, sometimes forced into slums and shanties built in the underworld of other cities. Velozu, a large faerie city built on the outskirts of the Elfin capital is home to a large multi-racial crime syndicate, and houses one of the largest red-light districts on Farirodel, if not the largest in Mislan. Due to the abundance of trafficking rings and discrimination against the Fae, many are forced into prostitution to provide for their families. Poverty is one of the largest issues of faerie society.